FateGaia
by Aviman12
Summary: Gaia in its last moments comes up with away to destroy humans. By using its power as a planet it collects the wishes good and evil in a new holy grail. What will the out come be. Some OC character it will have the original Fate/stay night master.


Hi guys this is my first story. Granted it is a remake because my last version was terrible. I would like it if you gave me reviews so I know if I can make it better or if it is just a bad idea.

* * *

Prologue

Dying, it was the only thought that Gaia had. It was dying and there was nothing it could do about it. How could this have happen, how could humans out live me? I must destroy them they are dangerous. With those thought in mind Gaia began to reach out with its spirits to try and find a way to destroy the humans.

I don't have enough power though Gaia as it continued to search, that is until it looks upon Fuyuki City. There Gaia saw the Holy Grail and its power. I could use this to destroy humans, but I need more power than my own, I will use the power of human greed to destroy them, though Gaia as it began creating a new Grail in the Mantle.

Fuyuki City, 2016

It has been 12 years since that last Holy Grail War. Peace has returned to Fuyuki City. In this period of growth the city has developed and grown bigger, it has almost doubled in size. However with this new found peace crime also has increased in the city. The crime hasn't grown as much as it should have though. This is thanks to a silvered haired magus who just happens to go for strolls at night time.

During a fateful night in the modern part of Fuyuki was a boy by the name of Sasuke Sato who was having a very bad dream. Hot, it was hot here and pitch black. The darkness seemed alive; Sasuke could see something moving in the darkness. Then it happened again Sasuke see it the horrible beast. It stared at Sasuke with yellow eyes, Sasuke couldn't see much of it but what he could make out was the beast was at least 18 feet tall had bronze colored skin and had the horns of bull on its head.

Then without warning the beast took something similar to a mace and crushed Sasuke with it. Sasuke felt his bones being crushed. When the mace was lifted up Sasuke could feel his blood pooling and his broken body tried to move but it just couldn't. Everything went black, Sasuke jolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. It was the same dream again Sasuke says as he wiped the sweat off his brow. I am not going to sleep again that's for sure though Sasuke.

Lately Sasuke had been having dreams of his death however this one was the first in which he could actually feel anything. Sasuke looked out his window to see the sun was coming up. I better get ready for school though Sasuke. Sasuke got out of bed, and went downstairs to his dining room. There he began to prepare his meal which was made of rice and fish.

I really need to go shopping for food supplies thought Sasuke. Normally his parents would go shopping but lately they had been going on business trips. Sasuke wished he knew what his parents did but they were always so secretive. I wonder what you are doing right now Mama, Papa says Sasuke. Then a doorbell rang snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. Ah it must be her Sasuke thought; lately his neighbor and childhood friend Aimi had been visiting him. Sasuke apprenticed her visited but wondered why she only came when his parents were gone. Pushing those thoughts from his mind he went to the door to let Aimi in. Good morning Aimi, Good morning Sasuke may I come in, says Aimi. Sure you can, I just made breakfast if you want to eat says Sasuke. That would be great says Aimi, the two of them sit down and begin to eat Sasuke's simply meal. You know Sasuke you should eat healthier than this says Aimi. You're right but I don't have time in the morning to make healthy food.

That's a bad excuse Aimi says in a lecturing voice. Oh sure, then maybe you would make me food Sasuke says sarcastic tone. Maybe I will, says Aimi. Before Sasuke could say anything to that he looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. Aimi time to go we don't want to be late again; we don't want to face an angry Taiga. With that the two of them got up grabbed their bags and went through the door.

Sasuke lives a short distance from school, so he was never worried about being late. There was one downside to this however Sasuke normally ran into his friend/rival Karuma. Speaking of the devil hear he is Sasuke thought. Morning Sasuke and Aimi, good morning they says back to Karuma. Sasuke I haven't seen you in a while how are you, I thought you were going to a seminary says Karuma. Oh I have been getting to school early that why you haven't seen me and I can't go to seminary until I turn 18 says Sasuke. I see well that explains that, Karuma moves in closer to Sasuke and whispers in his ear are you sure about the seminary. Yeah I am sure about it Karuma says Sasuke; honestly this was the tenth time Karuma asked him about this, it getting annoying thought Sasuke.

Oh I see then I guess you won't mind if I dated Aimi Karuma says in a joking tone. With that Aimi punches Karuma in the face, when I am dead says Aimi in a hostile tone. Cool it I was only joking says Karuma. Next time make a joke that won't get you punch idiot says Sasuke. Fine, fine, oh looks like where at school while I will see you guys later says Karuma as he runs toward the school building.

He really is an idiot you know Sasuke. Yeah but he is a good guy, well see you later Aimi, it's time for class. See you later Sasuke. Sasuke goes to his home room waiting for another day to begin. Hello everyone shouts Taiga as she opens the door and trip over dust. Geez it's the same everyday with her. Sasuke remembers the first day this happened he was concerned for her then but once he learned this was a daily thing he stopped caring so much. Taiga got up as if nothing happened and she began teaching.

School passed quickly today thought Sasuke as he was getting his stuff to go home. I wonder where Aimi is, it's weird that she didn't come and get me after school. Now that I think about it Karuma isn't here either how weird though Sasuke. As Sasuke was about to leave he heard Taiga call him Sasuke could you come here for a minute. Sure thing Taiga, what can I do for you. Sasuke I need you to help me with finding my shinai. Oh that thing, someone must have hidden it after getting a beating from the tiger. Sasuke you there Taiga says bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts. Yeah sure thing any idea where it might be says Sasuke. Well I think it might be out in the athletic field. Ok I will go look out there why don't you loon in the school says Sasuke as he goes outside.

Sasuke begins to look around the athletic field, however he doesn't find anything. Well I guess the next place to check is the archery store room. Sasuke begins to head toward the archery store room when he hears the sound of metal clashing. What is that says Sasuke as he runs to the sound.

The next thing Sasuke see takes his breath he see a man whom is dress in animal furs and armor facing off against another man who is wearing bronze armor. The swordsman swings at the armored man only to be countered by a shield, the armor man quickly takes the offensive by shoving his spear at the swords man. The swordsman jumps back just before the spear reaches him. The swordsman then attack with his blade aiming for the other man's head. The armored man dodges his helm is nicked by the sword. He then counters by jabbing his spear at the swordsman only for it to be dodged.

Sasuke looks at the fight wonder how these people could move so fast, without realizing it the two fighters stop and look at Sasuke. Crap I better get out of here, with that Sasuke began to run from the athletic field for the safety of the school building. However just as he is about to get to the school building he is stopped by the swordsman. Ho it looks like we had someone watching us. Who are you says Sasuke with fear in his voice. Me oh I am no one really but we can't have witnesses sorry. Before Sasuke can say another word he is stabbed through the heart by the man's black sword.

Sorry it's nothing personal but we can't have any witness you know says the swordsman as he withdraws his blade from Sasuke's chest. Sasuke was in great pain it was shooting through his body. Sasuke tried to stay up right but his legs give out. He collapses, but he still tries his best to stand. Oh looks like you're a bit tougher than the normal human says the swordsman. Sasuke curses his body for being so weak; he tried once more to stand but fails. Sasuke can feel that his body won't last much longer. Sasuke curses the swordsman not for killing him, no Sasuke was forgiving, no it was for the reason he was now dying.

Sasuke tries to move but his body has gone cold, his sight beings to go black. Sasuke last thought before he succumbs to the darkness is I refuse to die. Well that took a while says the swordsman, too bad he would have been a strong warrior back in my day. With that finish the swordsman begins to walk away. So it looks like my master bit the dust huh. The swordsman rolls just in time to dodge a shadow like sword. Where the blazes did that come from said the swordsman in surprise. The swordsman was surprised to see that shadows where gathering to form a humanoid shape in front of Sasuke. Are you the one who did this to my master says the shadow. Yeah I did that says the swordsman with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I see that's all I need to know says the shadow. The shadow leaps forward with its sword in an attempt to cut down the swordsman. The swordsman blocks it with his own sword, the shadow produces more swords from it body the swordsman quickly jumps to the side in an attempt to dodge. The shadow then follows up by do a stab motion with his sword. The swords man blocks it but jumps back in order to dodge the swords coming from the shadows body. What are you; you don't feel like a servant says the swordsman. That is where you are wrong I am a servant but I am special, I am Saber.


End file.
